


A Meeting of Past and Present

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question comes home to find it not empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> Continuity is as cherry picked as I please. Theoretically set during the missing year just after Infinite Crisis.

Renee had only just gotten out of the mask when she heard a faint noise that drew her eyes to the shadowed corner of her room.

"Don't worry, Montoya."

The voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it until one of the other vigilantes of the city moved forward to reveal dark hair and purple gear. 

"Huntress," she answered, the back of her neck itching to show her face to any one else.

"Helena. As you might remember from booking me once or twice. Might even be in anything Vic passed on to you," Huntress told her.

The use of her predecessor's name pricked Renee's ears up a little. "Maybe," she hazarded.

Huntress gave a laugh. "Then he didn't. Shame; I'd thought I'd warrant a mention." She shifted again, and Renee noticed she was holding a cloth tight against her thigh. 

"Shot?"

"Yes," Huntress told her. "You were closest, according to my sources."

"What if I didn't help you?" Renee asked, but she was already in motion for her kit.

"My sources thought you would. I have information to trade for the help, though."

"Used to finding out that for myself," Renee told her as she came back with the first aid kit, turning on the lamp closest. Huntress's face was battered where it showed, and the leg was evidently still seeping blood heavily. "Didn't get an artery," she observed.

"Be dead already if it had. Can't get the damn thing out and keep it from bleeding too much though. And I'm not fond of the paperwork at the local hospitals," Huntress told her.

"You hold pressure… there, yeah. Good, you know anatomy… thought you taught English?"

Huntress smiled at that. "So you do remember me."

"I pay attention." Renee started working on the bullet, glad she kept her tools sealed after sterilization. Vic's paranoia, Richard Dragon's planning, and her general need to be ready for anything were paying off. "Information?" she pressed as she worked, to distract the vigilante.

"You're working a case with Batwoman. My sources told me you need to investigate the ties between Janus Corporation and the part of the mob currently answering to Tommaso Castori," Huntress told her.

Renee looked up at the woman with anger. "Word is that _he_ went legit!" It still rankled her that the man once known as Two-Face was walking around bold as he pleased.

"Currently on watchlist, but yes, he's supposedly reformed," Huntress told her with enough doubt to show she sided with Renee on this one. "The worry is that your case is angling toward trying to create a new schism in Dent."

Renee wished Dent into a burning pit of hell, but she would not betray Vic Sage's faith in her ability to always rise above the killers. She stored the knowledge, angry that she might just have to protect the son of a bitch she hated. "Tell your sources thanks."

"I will." Huntress drew in a deep breath. "Going to go out of my self while you finish that, okay?"

Richard Dragon's techniques mentioned such a thing. Vic had left notes on that, because he'd known he was dying. It also left the person vulnerable… and indicated there was a little more to Huntress than just a ballsy vigilante with a local fetish for Gotham City. "I'll watch over you," she promised.

"I know. Vic chose you," Huntress said calmly.

Renee didn't push against that faith more than she had to; later, there would be time to learn what this woman knew of the man, to maybe help her learn more about him.


End file.
